There is a scanner apparatus with an upper cover that is openable and closable for maintenance of the scanner apparatus or the like. Conventionally, a scanner apparatus is provided with a dedicated sensor for detecting an opened or closed state of an openable and closeable cover (that may be called an “opening and closing cover” below). Examples of related-art are described in JP-A-2011-068448, and in JP-A-7-323940.
To provide a dedicated sensor for detection of an opened or closed state of an opening and closing cover contributes to an increase in a manufacturing cost of a scanner apparatus.